METEORA
by Intens97
Summary: ¿Crees en fantasmas y otras criaturas? ¿En otros mundos ajenos? Entonces, disfruta de Meteora.


_- ¡Pero cuanto voy a contarte a ti y a todos mis honorables invitados, no me sucedió, en suma, más porque el Destino lo había dispuesto de antemano y porque toda cosa escrita debe acaecer, sin que sea posible rehuirla o evitarla!_

Palabras de Sindbad, el Marino, antes de relatar sus aventuras.

Sindbad el Marino, Las mil y una noches.

**I: LAS MIL Y UNA NOCHES**

Cinco miembros de la guardia corrían tras un niño de apenas siete años. La persecución tenía como origen un robo, ya que el ladrón sostenía entre los dedos una bolsa con un lacito dorado. El mítico escondrijo de unas cuantas yardas. Aquel movimiento, tan exhaustivo, determinó las esperanzas del niño por escapar. La victoria parecía estar del lado de los guardias, quiénes lanzaban gritos para que la multitud atrapase al chico.

Physis alargó la mano y le detuvo, aprovechando un segundo en que todos estaban concentrados en la caída repentina de la mercancía que proveía una carreta.

El pequeño, a su lado, parecía una ardilla nerviosa y encogida, atenta a cualquier descontrol en su alrededor. Physis miró en derredor. No parecía haber problemas. Los guardias ya habían desaparecido entre las calles del mercadillo, y no tenían intención de retroceder cuando sus ojos habían visto que ésa era la dirección correcta.

Physis desvió la mirada al niño y, a los pocos segundos, volvió a dirigirla al frente. Un par de melocotones brillaban en un puesto olvidado, vacío. Nadie se daría cuenta. Le quitó la bolsa al pequeño y, tras asegurarse un poco, se trasladó hasta uno de los muchos arcos que componían las salidas de aquella plaza cerrada. Allí debajo se refugiaron, y aprovechó para tenderle el melocotón que había tomado prestado.

-A cambio de la bolsa, ¿vale? –le propuso, extendiendo la palma de su mano.

El niño no fue capaz de decir nada, ni de actuar. Sólo la miraba a través de sus ojos negros, oscuros, azabaches, repletos de tinieblas. El cabello, negro también, se adhería a su rostro debido al sudor de la carrera.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor ilegal, así que dámela. –gruñó, algo molesta de que no la obedecieran en primera instancia.

Aunque se arrepintió de hablarle en ese tono, no se disculpó. Si ese niño sabía que ella había sido melosa y complaciente con él, quizás tomase medidas para verla de nuevo. _No tengo que hacerme su amiga, _se dijo.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, el niño le tendió la bolsa con reticencia. Physis la acogió, y le devolvió el gesto con el melocotón. Cuando lo cogió, pensó que el niño actuaría como un auténtico animal y devoraría la fruta con impaciencia y ansia.

Sin embargo, el niño la miraba a ella. La fruta obtenía un papel secundario.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? ¿No te gustan los melocotones?

Cabeceó. Le volvían loca los niños, no en sentido metafórico. Eran caprichosos, incomprensibles, fastidiosos y agobiantes.

-Sí gustan.

La vocecilla suave y musical del niño la devolvió a la estabilidad. Sobre todo con el hecho que se ocultaba entre aquellas dos palabras; la educación. El sistema educativo en la región de Mine se organizaba en tres sectores: el marginal, las escuelas no existían, la clase noble, donde la educación era sobresaliente, y la clase obrera que se limitaba a unas pocas escuelas repartidas entre las diferentes zonas de la ciudad.

Ese niño debía pertenecer al primero de los sectores de la ciudad: el marginal.

-Ya puedes irte. ¡Corre!

La miró un tiempo más y luego echó a correr en dirección opuesta a la que le estaban persiguiendo. Probablemente, iría al sur, a las afueras, donde estaban las chabolas.

Physis, en el cobijo de aquel arco empedrado, observó al pequeño introducirse en las masas de gente que se agolpaba para conseguir los mejores alimentos para el día. Ella también debía pasear por los puestos y obtener algo de fruta y carne.

Se volteó para acudir a la zona céntrica del mercadillo, donde la calidad residía en los elevados y razonables precios. En el extrarradio estaban los puestos cuyos precios baratos se debían a la escasez de calidad en sus productos.

Compró una caja de ciruelas y mangos en la frutería, ternera en la carnicería, y algunas verduras para hacer un caldo por la noche. Terminó agotada, sobre la una y media. El sol abrasaba más que cualquier otro día, y eso aumentaba sus ganas de regresar a casa, darse un baño en la alberca y liberar calor.

Ya estaba alcanzando los peldaños de casa, tenía un pie casi en el escalón, cuando unos ruidos la advirtieron de que no estaba sola. Alguien merodeaba a su alrededor, próximo a donde ella se ubicaba.

Miró a izquierda y derecha, pero ni rastro. Escudriñó en la parcela breve que rodeaba a su casa, no obstante ella misma la cubrió de muros altos para que nadie la traspasara. Physis, resignada, volvió a subir otro escalón para entrar en casa y darse un baño de agua helada.

Entonces, como si algo hubiese sido introducido de pleno en sus venas, se durmió. Pero no fue un estado de letargo, ni una dosis de sonambulismo. Más bien parecía tratarse de un recuerdo que cegaba su contacto con el mundo exterior.

Aquel recuerdo le presentaba las dunas, las que envolvían la región de Mine y la discernían del resto de reinos. Encontró un pequeño oasis en un rincón, con una charca grande cobijada por tres árboles que estaban cohesionados por sus ramas. Physis enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué hacía un oasis con árboles de ese calibre en medio de las dunas, donde se suponía que todo era un completo desierto?

Un pájaro blanco y negro la sobresaltó, haciéndola gritar, cuando pasó muy cerca de su rostro sin que ella estuviera atenta. Se trataba de un ibis.

Vio cómo planeaba por las dunas hasta desaparecer de ellas. Y, de pronto, las dunas fueron desapareciendo de la misma forma de la que vinieron; pero siendo sustituidas por una selva tropical. Physis supuso que se trataría de Almagor, la selva misteriosa, la región que estaba al Este de Oriente; pero no comprendía por qué se le presentaban esos reinos, de golpe.

Despertó, y nuevamente estaba frente a su casa. Decidió entrar, con la confianza de que esos sueños dejarían de atormentarla en plena calle.

"_Lo has imaginado todo, Physis…Sí, eso ha sido todo…"_

O, al menos, eso quiso creer.

Levian introdujo la palma de su mano en el tercer ladrillo empezando por el suelo, justo donde crecía un cactus que protegía la entrada. Estaba en medio del desierto, a las afueras de Mine, y en una zona repleta de los únicos árboles que brotan en los paisajes cálidos. El muro que separaba el exterior del interior, se abrió, cediéndole paso inmediato al recibidor. La casa de Amir no poseía más que artilugios químicos y físicos, todo tipo de botes con líquidos extraños, e incluso una despensa repleta de productos extraídos de la capital de la Oriente, Shamsa, donde los avances eran superiores a los de cualquier otro reino.

El recibidor no era más que una estancia acogedora, con varias alfombras extendidas con cojines por el suelo para acomodarse. Al tratarse de una casa semicircular, tuvo que bordear el dormitorio, el baño, y la pequeña cocina, para dirigirse a las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de Amir.

Le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no sospechar que andaba en otra sala. Pasaba más tiempo en su laboratorio doméstico que en cualquier otro lugar. Hacía semanas que no le veía salir de allí, y por eso fue a hacerle una visita.

Le preocupaba que su padre no viera la luz del sol.

Bajó despacio cada escalón, cauteloso de no llamar la atención demasiado por si su padre tenía algo pesado entre manos, y alcanzó a ver una luz blanca que parpadeaba.

Para cuando llegó al final del último escalón, Amir ya estaba sacando un frasco de cristal relleno de un líquido verdoso de un aparato calorífico. Vio a su hijo aproximándose al epicentro de su laboratorio, la habitación más grande de toda su casa, y esbozó una sonrisa, contento de que alguien estuviese a punto de ver su genial descubrimiento.

-Padre, ¿qué está haciendo?

Amir le lanzó una mirada con sus ojos negros, azabaches, como los de cualquier habitante de Mine, y se encontró con que la mirada de su hijo era verdosa. Igual que la de su madre. Eso le alentó a compartir un secreto que habría deseado llevar a la tumba. Una leyenda que pretendía lanzar al olvido, igual que se echa la leña al fuego para que éste la absorba lentamente. Tomó del antebrazo a Levian y le hizo posicionarse junto al lugar de los hechos.

Había improvisado una camilla quirúrgica en la mesa alargada de metal que tenía y, sobre ella, boca arriba, estaba una chica.

-Por Isis, ¿de dónde ha sacado a esta pobre mujer?

El hombre cubrió de nuevo con la colcha a la chica, ocultando su rostro, y volvió a tomar entre las manos el frasco de cristal que había dejado abandonado sobre la encimera. Éste tenía que enfriarse un poco, hasta que el líquido se entibiara, por tanto pensó que sería un buen momento para empezar a confesarle sus teorías a su hijo.

-La encontré en los límites del reino, cerca de Shamsa. Había arañazos profundos por todo su cuerpo, la sangre casi no dejaba resquicio alguno de su piel, y temí llevarla a un curandero. No sabía si la chica era una bandida a la que le habían dado una paliza, o si sólo era una esclava del palacio.

Levian crispó los puños. ¿Su padre había sobresaltado los límites? ¿Las reglas? Traspasar las fronteras entre los reinos estaba penalizado con la expulsión total de la ciudad, al exterminio absoluto, y a él parecía no importarle.

-Y creíste que era buena idea, después de cruzar media región y sobrepasar los límites, examinar a la chica como si fueras un curandero.

Amir frunció el ceño. Aún no había llegado a lo importante del asunto y ya estaba molesto su hijo. Cada día estaba más asqueado con el trabajo que él llevaba.

-Ya sé que cometí un delito, pero los límites no están vigilados. Nadie se entretiene en andar por territorio de muertos. Escúchame bien. Esta chica era una desconocida, una extraña, pero cuando la cogí en brazos para transportarla hasta aquí en el camello, vi que tenía un símbolo en la nuca. Uno que me sonaba pero no acertaba a recordar.

Al ver en la mirada de Levian un resquicio de curiosidad, revoloteó hasta elevar la cabeza de la chica unos centímetros. Los suficientes como para que Levian viera el símbolo del que hablaba su padre.

- ¿Una criatura inhumana? –balbuceó, sin poder apartar la mirada de su nuca.

Se trataba de un reloj de arena, aquel que medía el tiempo que se iba segmentando hasta el final de su trayecto.

-Más que eso: una hechicera.

Levian devolvió la mirada a su padre que, inquieto, le acababa de confesar el mayor de los misterios de Oriente.

Un calor asfixiante se colaba a cada rato por la minúscula ventana que comunicaba su habitación con el exterior. Por suerte, alguna que otra brisa helada proveniente del reino más cercano, Levana, se batía en duelo contra el pintoresco desierto.

Physis se removía en su cama. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No después de lo que había _visto_ durante la mañana. Parecía tan irreal, pero a la vez constaba de todos los elementos veraces posibles. El desierto, los oasis, aquella charca…

Dio media vuelta y se quedó tendida boca arriba, mirando el techo arenoso. No le gustaba ser una chica rara. Siempre lo había sido, y buscaba opciones para remediarlo, pero era inútil. Con el paso de los años pasaron a verla como la huérfana, la que no tenía padres y trabajaba en una librería. No obstante ellos no tenían por qué saber toda la verdad.

Entre asustada y conmovida, saltó de la cama y huyó a su balcón, desde el cual se veía la ciudad entera dormida. Vio todas esas casas, dispuestas en curvas voluptuosas y sintió algo extraño incorporarse dentro de ella.

Una brisa gélida le azotó el rostro, incitándola a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan apacibles y susurrantes…

"_-No. Aquí no. No es un buen sitio para hablar. –dijo el hombre, con acento sureño, mirando a todas direcciones con alerta._

_-Entonces, ¡dígame donde puedo encontrarle! Por favor, necesito que me ayude. _

_El hombre la miró, ceñudo, y, como si el mercadillo no estuviera atestado de gente que bien podría acudir con el chisme a la guardia, la aferró del antebrazo y tiró de ella hasta que se colaron en un arco empedrado que aportaba una salida a la multitud de la plaza Señorial._

_-Mira, niña, te estás metiendo en fuegos congelados, así que…te ayudaré. No voy a hacerme responsable de ti, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco voy a dejar que cojas un berrinche y luego tengamos que hacernos cargo de ellos. ¿Estamos?_

_La joven asintió, serena. Conseguiría sus propósitos a cualquier precio."_

Acordarse de ese momento nunca le reportaba bienestar. Sin embargo, Physis lo tenía grabado en su mente desde que, esa misma mañana de los sueños con oasis, vio a un bandido marcharse corriendo tras haberle ayudado en el mismo arco. No sabía por qué, pero ese recuerdo siempre le daba escalofríos. Se volteó, abrazándose a su propio cuerpo, y tuvo que quedarse estática al ver que una figura le impedía el paso.

Un chico de apenas siete años le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y le extendía la palma de su mano. Lágrimas de sangre bañaban su rostro, desde los ojos al mentón, y la ropa desgarrada, arañada, suplicaba una renovación.

-_Ayúdame._ –siseó, con voz gutural.

Physis retrocedió un paso. Su peculiar sexto sentido acababa de jugarle una mala pasada. Estaba claro que ese niño no era un humano. El tono de su voz sonaba…fantasmal.

-No eres real. –se repitió, una y otra vez, alcanzando el borde del balcón con las manos.

El niño pequeño al que había ayudado esa misma mañana estaba allí, enfrentándola, acorralándola. ¿Qué diablos quería?

_-Soy tan real como tú. Ayúdame._

Physis tragó saliva. Debía haberse quedado recostada entre las sábanas en lugar de ir al balcón, a hablar con los muertos.

No lo entendía. Si ese niño estaba muerto…

… ¿a quién había ayudado ella esa mañana a escapar?

Torció sus labios en una sonrisa. Maldita sea. No se había dado cuenta antes. Con un movimiento sutil, agarró la pistola de balas de titanio que había en la parte trasera de sus pantalones de chándal.

Hacía noches que se mantenía en vela; era inevitable deshacerse de esa pistola.

-Vale, te ayudaré. Pero dime cómo puedo hacerlo.

-_No creas. _–siseó, en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Physis frunció el ceño y abandonó la pistola en la cinturilla, de nuevo.

- ¿En qué no debo creer?

-_Ellos. _–sentenció, antes de que sucediera lo que tenía que pasar.

Como si todo hubiese estado planificado, el aura oscura que envolvía al niño terminó poseyendo su alma, devorándola hasta convertirle en un espectro. Physis distinguió los inicios del proceso e, ipso facto, sacó la pistola y disparó unas cuantas balas de titanio. Éstas descargaban electricidad en los incorpóreos y detenían la posesión. El inconveniente era que el incorpóreo quedaba sin alma, sin poder apenas que le sostuviera en el mundo; por lo que terminaba dejando de existir.

El niño al que ayudó estaba allí, tendido sobre su balcón, sin rastro alguno del blanco ocular que englobaba al iris y a la pupila.

-_Huzur içinde yatsın_.

"Descanse en paz"

No fue capaz de regresar a la cama. Estaba asqueada. Empezó a reestructurar la casa, ordenarla y limpiarla. Sentía que la habían mancillado esos horribles incorpóreos que acudían constantemente a aturdir su realidad. ¡Cómo si ya no fuera lo bastante extraña! El reloj de la cocina alcanzó las cuatro y media cuando fue a beber agua, así que decidió ir a darse un baño que la relajara y destensara sus agarrotados músculos.

Era la tercera noche consecutiva que no dormía.

Salió de casa en cuanto se vistió y se tomó un baño. Lo mejor era que hiciera esa visita, aunque le costase confiar en que iba a salir bien. La enorme esfera que contenía un reloj anticuado en su interior dio las seis de la mañana. Physis pudo verla, porque estaba en lo alto de una montaña de arena, sucumbiendo al reino de Levana desde allí. Los primeros rastros de un día soleado amanecían por cada esquina de la ciudad, aportándole una mezcla de tonos dorados y castaños que se difuminaban entre las casas. Physis escudriñó a lo lejos, al final de su distrito, y entrevió una figura conocida.

A los cinco minutos, cuando hubo alcanzado el final del trecho, esbozó una sonrisa. No esperaba semejante despertar.

Su hermano Gálatos aguardaba, inquieto, con una bolsa colgada del hombro. Physis le rodeó los brazos por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hacía meses que no le veía, y el cambio físico experimentado se palpaba a leguas.

-Cuánto tiempo, hermanito. –le saludó, ya separándose de su cuerpo.

A pesar de la felicidad que a ella le embargaba, notó cierta recepción en su interior al percatarse de que su hermano no parecía estar todo lo contento que ella esperaba. Abandonó cualquier intención de escapar de casa y retrocedió junto a él, esperanzada de que esos meses en el exterior le hubiesen hecho recapacitar.

El interés por seguir los pasos de su padre para determinar la muerte de la hechicera fue disolviéndose a medida que pasaban las horas. Lo que Levian sentía en su cabeza era una mezcla de emociones que confluían en un solo pensamiento: algo raro sucedía. Las hechiceras habían sido declaradas extintas un siglo atrás, según los conocimientos que había adquirido en la biblioteca, y nadie había vuelto a saber de ellas. Hasta esa tarde, cuando él y su padre encontraron el cadáver.

Sostenía una taza de té entre las manos, cansado. Amir no quiso ir a dormir cuando él le rogó que descansara, así que se había visto obligado a perecer junto a él. Era incapaz de conciliar el sueño cuando unos metros más abajo se llevaba a cabo la tarea de un curandero.

Amir espolvoreaba una serie de líquidos cremosos sobre el cuerpo y, luego, cuando pasaban unos minutos largos, los recogía con una lámina metálica y los dirigía hacia su microscopio. Levian recordaba dicho aparato. Unos hombres llegaron una vez a casa y lo trajeron consigo. Dijeron que era un regalo de alguien a quien su padre hizo un favor. No preguntó qué clase de motivo podría haber impulsado a alguien a adquirir dicho aparato, únicamente obtenible en Shamsa, la capital de los cinco reinos. Igual que tampoco hacía preguntas a su padre sobre por qué fue a los límites de Mine. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de interrogarle a cerca de los pesos que inclinaban su balanza.

-Ya está –anunció, apartando la mirada del microscopio- Aquí lo tenemos.

Levian casi tuvo que obligarse a repetir mentalmente lo que estaba pasando, ya que parte de su cuerpo estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Le sentaba mal no dormir.

Profundizó en el laboratorio y se acercó al escritorio donde su padre estaba, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le ponía tan contento.

La lámina metálica estaba ahí, con la crema verde impregnada, y no parecía haber ninguna clase de novedad en ella, salvo que parecía una gelatina arrugada y descompuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió.

Amir elevó sus ojos oscuros a los verdes de su hijo, ignorando que éste no tenía la misma pasta para la ciencia que él.

- ¿Es que no lo ves? Hay una fina membrana blanca incrustada en la epidermis. He sustraído parte de su piel y la he mezclado con esta crema para que me demostrase estas pequeñas bolutas blancas de aquí.

Le señaló unas pelotas diminutas y le aconsejó el microscopio para poder observarlas. Levian las vio, entonces resultaron gigantes bolas de billar. No entendía adónde quería llegar su padre, hasta que su mente despertó.

- ¿Por qué hay elixir en su piel?

Su padre, confuso y maravillado a la vez, no supo contestarle con palabras. Le aferró del antebrazo y volvieron ambos junto al cadáver. La joven, helada al tacto, contenía una piel húmeda, acuosa.

Antes de que Levian entreabriera los labios para interrogarle, su padre ya estaba listo para contestarle.

-Se está regenerando, Levian. Su magia la está devolviendo a la vida.

"_El juego está en tus manos, Sirio"_ leyó Viktoria. Era la última línea del grueso volumen que estaba leyendo, _El secreto del náufrago_, que narraba las experiencias de un explorador en la selva amazónica de Almagor.

Eran sólo las siete y media de la mañana, pero Viktoria no tenía sueño. Llevaba toda la noche despierta, alimentándose de las aventuras de ese libro, olvidándose de que su cerebro le ordenaba dormir. Comenzó a impacientarse al no sentir los rayos del sol abrasando su cuerpo, como cada mañana, debido a que nunca bajaba la persiana. Se incorporó de la cama y miró al exterior. Una hilera de casas se agrupaba en una zona residencial de Shamsa, y todas yacían en silencio. Viktoria alzó la mirada, en busca del cielo, y descubrió que una extensa parte de él estaba repleta de nubes.

Nubes grisáceas, corpóreas, de algodón. Nubes que poseían distintas formas, que contenían diversas cantidades de aire. Nubes que, a pesar de sus empeños por demostrar lo contrario, siempre estaban en movimiento y eso condicionaba su forma.

Viktoria suspiró. No le gustaban los días lluviosos.

Tras pasar por el baño, descendió las escaleras con la intención de tomar algo de desayunar. Leer le daba hambre. Una sensación de devorar algo porque las aventuras que los libros le narraban le resultaban inalcanzables. Como esas nubes que se alzaban y luego desaparecían, siendo reemplazadas por otras.

Viktoria conectó los viajes de las nubes con los cambios de las personas. Sus padres habían querido divorciarse y, tras enterarse de que iban a ser progenitores de nuevo, decidieron concederse otra oportunidad.

_Inaceptable._

Viktoria encendió la hornilla y puso una cacerola encima; le gustaba calentarse la leche ahí en lugar de en el microondas. Confiaba en la filosofía de su tío, cocinero en un restaurante, sobre que el aparato modificaba el sabor de los alimentos mediante sus ondas electromagnéticas.

Sí, le gustaba la ciencia. Era difícil admitirlo. Pero en la realidad en la que vivía tenía que ocultar esas pasiones. A sus compañeros no les gustaba ese campo. Lo veían en continuo conflicto con la religión, y contra las creencias universales. Era la profesión de los liberales, los revolucionarios, los librepensadores; y no estaba bien vista. En ese entonces se consideraba que los científicos eran poco cuerdos.

Viktoria vertió la leche sobre un tazón, y la absorbió junto a dos tostadas. Un ruido sordo la advirtió de que alguien más deseaba hacerse oír en la casa.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba su padre arreglando de nuevo el Ford?

Volvió al desayuno, restándole importancia, pero cuando luego reanudaron los tintineos, tuvo que incorporarse y buscar su procedencia. Si había algo que la caracterizara de veras, eso era su tremenda curiosidad.

Resultó que el ruido sordo se originaba en el desván y se intensificaba por toda la casa. La joven alcanzó la fina cuerda que abría dicha parte de la casa, y se internó en ella, a través de la escalerilla metálica.

Encontró un enorme reloj ubicado al fondo y levemente cubierto por una sábana blanca, bordeado de dos réplicas de Venus, una esculpida por su madre y la otra sustraída de alguna que otra tienda de reliquias. Entrecerró los ojos. Allí no había nada que llamase la atención. Se volteó, dispuesta a proseguir con su desayuno. Pero algo más siniestro la aguardaba en ese desván cuando, de improvisto, la puerta se cerró sola. Y si el desván se abría desde fuera, también se cerraba desde esa dirección.

Viktoria, alarmada, comenzó a pedir ayuda. Aunque desistió cuando recordó que sus padres trabajaban en el centro de Shamsa, a cinco kilómetros de casa, por lo que debían madrugar para hacer el trayecto y no llegar tarde.

Sintió rabia y la descargó con aquel reloj viejo. Lo destapó, arrojando la sábana al suelo, y se enfrentó a él, mirándolo. El sonido regresó. Era similar a un tic-tac, pero a escala mayor. Viktoria se tapó los ojos, asustada por los altos decibelios con los que el ruido se manifestaba.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que algo extraño le pasaba a ese reloj. Lo primero era que la hora no estaba correcta, ya que marcaba las doce y sólo eran las ocho, aunque eso se debería al mal funcionamiento del mismo debido a su abandono.

No obstante, lo más inquietante fue encontrar su figura reflejada en el reloj. Nítida y corpórea. Intrigada, fue resolviendo la distancia que la separaba del enorme reloj y lo tocó con la punta de los dedos, contorneando el reflejo de su figura.

No pudo rozarlo, porque sus dedos traspasaron la madera y el reloj la engulló. El ruido retornó a la casa, esta vez con más fuerza y violencia, considerándose agudo y grave a la vez, e identificándose como el sonido de unas campanas que clamaban _victoria_.

Physis tamborileaba con los dedos el contorno de la ventana, viendo la lluvia cernirse sobre la ciudad de Mine. Eso era lo que sucedía en los días grises, que todo era extraño. Una región compuesta única y exclusivamente por arena no podía permitirse esos lujos. Las lluvias sólo anunciaban sucesos paranormales, increíbles, devastadores.

- ¿Crees que es el momento?

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de ello, Physis. –respondió Gálatos, sosteniendo una taza de té humeante entre las manos.

-Es que…me parece algo tan inoportuno y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

Resopló, exasperada, y se alejó de la ventana. La noticia del regreso de su hermano le había creado una profunda sensación de bienestar, de seguridad, pero el motivo de su vuelta disolvió en seguida esa felicidad.

-Debes aceptarlo, Physis. Tienes que aceptarlo como yo lo he hecho.

Physis giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Te han obligado?

Gálatos absorbió el té, ignorando los hechos.

-Creo que tu parte intérprete siempre busca ver a través de las palabras, de las cosas. Te has acostumbrado a tu trabajo. –bromeó, cambiando de tema inocentemente.

-No se trata de eso. Además, no es ningún trabajo. Nadie me paga.

Su hermano se levantó de la mesa, de forma brusca, aprovechando que la situación había cambiado. Necesitaba darse un baño para relajarse un poco, y su hermana no le iba a detener. Hacía sólo un par de días que regresó, el tiempo suficiente como para que las cosas empezaran a torcerse. Siempre sucedía así. Ella luchaba contra él y él contra ella. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban las vidas que llevaban, por eso se reprendían mutuamente.

-Deberías empezar a sublevarte, Physis. No puedes hacer el trabajo sucio sin garantías.

-Ellos me protegen –se excusó, clavándole la mirada- Ellos son mi única familia.

Le dolía decir eso, pero era una realidad. Gálatos no estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo unas cuantas veces al año, y eso deterioraba su relación a la vez que la acercaba. Estar separados hacía que su vínculo se ensanchara aún más.

-Las cosas van a cambiar, Physis. Más de lo que crees. –comunicó, abandonando la sala.

Las lluvias atormentaron Mine durante una semana completa. Las consecuencias eran devastadoras: decenas de casas habían quedado inundadas, sobre todo las que se ubicaban en las zonas más marginales y cuyas construcciones eran frágiles. La arena que bordeaba la ciudad no suponía un problema mayor, ya que se vallaba la ciudad y nadie podía salir de sus inmediaciones; a no ser que fuera por una causa.

Una hechicera habría resuelto ese problema sin miramientos, con un simple chasquido de los dedos, pero la única que podía ayudarles estaba en una camilla metálica, tendida, regenerándose.

Levian observó a la chica de nuevo, impaciente. ¿Cuándo se suponía que debía despertar? Si iba a casa de su padre nunca estaba más de diez minutos y esa chica había cambiado el curso de su rutina. Llevaba toda la semana anclado a la casa semicircular de su padre, intrigado, curioso y magnetizado. Se doblegaba ante las historias mágicas, desde pequeño había sentido admiración por esos cuentos donde la realidad pasaba a un segundo plano. Era pura mitología, pero lo que la diferenciaba de las otras era que ésta existía. Era real.

A medida que habían ido pasando los siglos, se descubrió que esos escritos no decían mentiras; más bien omitían alguna que otro detalle importante, pero decían toda la verdad. Por ejemplo, en esos libros no se decía que una hechicera podía regenerarse. Eso era la magia pura, la verdadera; no una leyenda.

Su padre, Amir, continuaba apartando los trozos de crema verdosa con los restos de piel que se aglomeraban a lo ancho y largo del cuerpo de la muchacha. Se había esmerado en tapar sus partes femeninas por decisión propia, sin pensar en la chica. Logró que la piel mudara y que también fuera recogida, apartada de su cuerpo, pudiéndose desarrollar sin más.

El científico había dicho que la joven despertaría en un máximo de una semana, pero aún no parecía ser el momento.

-Quizás es porque está débil. Las magulladuras que tiene por todo el cuerpo son escalofriantes. –sugirió Levian, apartando la mirada de un arañazo profundo, brusco, que se le presentaba a la altura del hombro.

-Puede ser. Cuando despierte, sentirá un dolor enorme en el pecho y, después, esa sensación se extenderá por todo su cuerpo. Especialmente, en los arañazos.

No obstante, Levian no entendía por qué, si mudaba su piel, no era capaz de curar sus heridas. Así que, olvidándose de las malas relaciones con la ciencia, interrogó a su padre, ávido y sediento de información.

- ¿Y cómo es que no es capaz de curarse a sí misma? Si se regenera, ¿no tiene ese don, también?

Amir sacudió la cabeza.

-Creer que en la magia todo es posible es asumir que en la realidad también lo es. No olvides, Levian, que los dos mundos están anexionados, por tanto deben poseer algo de coherencia.

Su hijo chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Coherencia? ¿Crees que los vampiros en Levana matan porque son lógicos?

-No me refiero a esos seres, sino a la parte buena de esta historia. ¿Acaso no crees que si todas las especies fueran inmortales estaríamos aquí, tú y yo, charlando? ¡Ya nos habrían matado, Levian! Por eso existe coherencia; la inmortalidad no existe. Un mundo no puede sobrevivir sin el otro, por eso nos necesitan y continuamos vivos. En el momento en que no nos requieran…, -parecía que a su padre le dolía imaginarlo siquiera-…ése día será nuestro final.

Pareció comprender, aunque no se limitaba sólo a lo que su padre le había dicho. Su propia mente cavilaba sobre esos dos mundos, esas dos realidades, que convivían en una sola. No había grandes guerras, ni enormes problemas. Esas criaturas, seres sobrenaturales, eran los asesinos del mundo.

Viktoria abrió los ojos. Sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, quemazones en diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero nada más. Continuaba en el desván, frente al enorme reloj de madera, y ya era de noche. Llovía, a cántaros, y nadie lo detenía. Escuchó el rugido del motor del Ford de su padre aparcando en el garaje; y fue a la salida del desván a dar golpes bruscos.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –profería, una y otra vez, hasta que la garganta le dolía de utilizar tantos decibelios.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien abrió la rampa, tirando de la cuerda, y dejó vía libre a la joven. Viktoria, contenta, descendió la escalerilla y observó en derredor. El pasillo de la planta de arriba estaba desértico, vacío. No había rastro alguno de sus padres o de otra persona. Entonces, ¿quién la había salvado?

Dejó que sus pies se deslizaran por el pasillo hasta alcanzar su dormitorio y, una vez allí, comprobó que sus cosas estaban igual que por la mañana. Todo, exceptuando un matiz: la cama estaba hecha, y el libro que había estado leyendo ya no estaba.

-Qué extraño. –musitó, arqueando las cejas.

Una mano se aferró a su hombro, por la espalda, obligándola a voltearse. Creía que se trataría de alguien familiar, conocido, cercano. Y no un hombre alto, musculoso, que le dio la vuelta, agarrándola de las muñecas, y le colocó un pañuelo con morfina en la boca, durmiéndola.

Lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse en el torso del hombre, fue un par de ojos dorados que le observaban con aprensión, en una esquina de la habitación.

Unos ruidos a medianoche despertaron a Levian y a Amir. Los dos fueron a descansar un poco a la alfombra de la sala de estar, acomodados entre los cojines, alertas por si la hechicera se despertaba. No existía riesgo alguno de que escapara, ya que la entrada estaba sellada por un sistema de seguridad: una piedra ladrillada.

Levian fue el primero en abrir un ojo, y luego el otro. Se incorporó y lanzó una mirada súbita a la escalera de caracol que descendía al laboratorio; donde una luz plateada brillaba con intensidad. Extrañado, dado que no la recordaba de antes, empezó a descender los escalones con cuidado y expectación a la vez. Una oleada de emociones de colores y tonalidades diferentes le azotaba sobre el pecho, obligando a su corazón a vibrar más deprisa debido a la necesidad de segregación de adrenalina.

No había nadie en la camilla metálica, lo que hizo que se activara su sistema nervioso. ¿Dónde estaba la hechicera?

-Maldición. –masculló entre dientes, apretando los puños y golpeando la pared.

Sin embargo, un sonido musical alcanzó sus oídos; se originaba en la biblioteca. La puerta estaba sellada con el mítico ladrillo empedrado, así que… ¿Era eso posible?

Abrió la biblioteca, y olfateó el ambiente con la mirada en búsqueda de la chica. La encontró, semidesnuda, tapada con unas sábanas, arrinconada y sollozando. Se miraba uno de los arañazos, el más hinchado y profundo, y lo acariciaba con la yema de su dedo índice. Levian, al descubrirla, se quedó observándola, maravillado.

Cuando estuvo sobre la camilla no pudo ver el iris de sus ojos, ya que los tenía cerrados. Por eso, al ver que una mirada dorada se deslizaba por la biblioteca, intentando ubicarse, un hormigueo le recorrió el estómago. Tenía la melena castaña enmarañada, debido a haber estado siete días acostada, y los labios, rojos y suaves, estaban secos. Admiró su piel pálida y las ojeras que bordeaban sus ojos verdes. Se la notaba cansada, dolorida, y desorientada. Temió que reaccionara como cualquier humana al borde del pánico. No era para menos, cuando acababa de despertarse en una casa ajena.

La chica fue recorriendo con la mirada la biblioteca, intentando acordarse de algo, hasta que sus ojos llegaron a Levian. Pegó un brinco, entreabriendo los labios y creando un círculo con ellos, el cual poco a poco fue cerrando.

Levian se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, contando los segundos que faltaban para que ella tomase la locura con los dedos y abandonara la cordura.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo una musical, dulce y magnética voz femenina.

El chico desvió la mirada hacia ella. ¿Le estaba preguntando cómo se llamaba?

-Levian. ¿Y tú?

-_Meteora._ –anunció, dibujando una extraña sonrisa en su rostro angelical.

Luego, cayó en un profundo sueño.


End file.
